


Unforgivable

by littlesolo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titus does the unforgivable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgivable

The door opens and there’s a gunshot.

Clarke, Lexa, and Titus all look to the right of the door.

There is a bullet hole in one of Lexa’s candles. The candle Clarke had gotten her as a gift.

The color drains from Titus’s face as Lexa’s face reverts to a controlled expression. But even her mask can’t conceal her simmering rage.

Titus knows he’s done the unforgivable. Not only had he tried to shoot Wanheda, but he had damaged one of Heda’s candles.

This could only mean death…

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an idea for a longer fic... let me know if there's interest
> 
> http://littlesolo.tumblr.com/post/140580080646/clexa-continuation-idea


End file.
